


Label Queens

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-19
Updated: 2003-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian is taking Justin to a business function. There's shopping to be done.





	Label Queens

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Brian!” Justin whined. He and Brian were at the mall and Brian was bypassing every store that he liked to shop at. “Why can’t we go in there?”

“I want you to be a well dressed gay boy.” Brian said. He had Justin’s hand in his and was heading directly for the only store in the mall he dared to set foot in. It was a men’s wear shop that attracted all of the young professionals in Pittsburgh.

“I like my clothes.” Justin whined. He had thought that Brian liked his clothes too until that morning when Brian announced that they were going shopping. “You used to like my clothes too.”

“And I still do. But you need things that you can wear out. And I don’t mean to Woody’s or Babylon.” Brian had ulterior motives. There was a cocktail party for the unveiling of his latest campaign and he wanted to bring Justin to it. 

“Where else do I go?” Justin stopped whining and stood shocked as Brian pulled him into the very expensive men’s store. “Brian, I can’t afford anything in here. Not even a pair of socks.”

“That’s why I’m buying the clothes for you.” Brian said matter-of-factly. Justin stopped and stared at Brian for a moment. Sure, Brian paid for things all the time, but Justin always bought his own clothes.

“Brian—.” Brian cut him off.

“This is nice.” He said as he held up a long-sleeved white fitted shirt with thin black pinstripes. “You would look hot in it.”

“Where am I going to wear that, Brian?” Justin loved the shirt but was sure that he would never have a chance to wear it.

“Next Friday night we’re unveiling the new ad I’ve been working on, there’s a reception. I want you to come.” Brian said the words as though they weren’t as meaningful as they really were. 

“Really?” Justin asked incredulously. He started looking around the store with excitement. Now that he had somewhere to wear a more formal outfit, he couldn’t wait to buy one.

“I like these.” Brian picked up a pair of black slacks that Justin knew would hang off Brian’s lean body perfectly. “For me.”

“I guessed.” Justin laughed and grabbed a pair of lightweight charcoal colored wool pants. “I want to try these.”

“Getting into it now, aren’t cha?” Brian winked and kept browsing. He had originally wanted to come shopping for Justin, but didn’t mind picking up a few things for himself.

“Well, now that I have somewhere to wear an outfit like this, I might as well buy one.” Justin grinned widely. Brian turned and looked at him with a strange look on his face.

“You’re not just buying one outfit. There will probably be lots of these things and I don’t want to have to go shopping every time we have to go out.” He was acting so nonchalant that Justin almost felt as though this were a natural thing, the two of them shopping together.

Justin continued to browse the store until he had an arm full of dress pants, shirts, sweaters, and even a tie. Brian had just as many things in his arms, but most of them were for Justin. He had only a couple of shirts and the one pair of pants for himself.

“This is going to take me five hours to try on.” Justin said with shock while the store clerk hung up at least fifty articles of clothing inside Justin’s changing room. 

“I want you to come out and show me everything you try on.” Brian sat down in a chair, laying the clothes he was carrying over the chair next to him. Justin regarded him with shock. “Well, get cracking.” Justin turned and stepped into the change room.

“Once again, Bri, you have excellent taste.” The clerk, who Brian was fairly friendly with, said as he and Brian waited outside the curtained change room. “The clothes you picked out will look great on him.”

“Thanks, Jeff.” Brian said with a grin. He came to the store often to find clothes to wear out to the clubs. All of his suits were bought in exclusive shops, but his party clothes were all bought here. People would be surprised at what he paid to look good when he went out. 

“How’s this?” Justin came out of the room in a pair of shimmery silver pants and a black sweater. He had a look of distaste on his face when he looked in the mirror.

“The pants are a little too… Emmett.” Brian said. “But I like the sweater.” It was a light silky fabric that hugged Justin’s body perfectly and lightly skimmed over his skin when he moved.

“Me too.” Justin smiled. Jeff stepped forward and spoke to Justin.

“Pass the things you don’t want over to me and I’ll put them back. Keep everything that you like in there with you so you guys can decide what you’re going to take.

The second outfit that Justin tried was a pair of black pinstripe pants and a baby blue dress shirt untucked with a darker blue tie. Brian applauded when he walked out of the room. He loved the outfit and decided that it would be perfect for the reception. 

“You like it that much?” Justin asked with a smile.

“You look hot.” Brian said. “We’re getting those.”

“Ok. I’ll keep trying stuff.” He had to admit that he was having a great time and, in the clothes that he had picked, he felt trendy and attractive. “You’re turning me into a label queen.”

“Good.” Brian said. He had always wanted to see Justin dressed like this. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the cargo pants and jerseys that Justin was partial to, but he liked the more fashionable, GQ kind of look as well.

Next Justin came out in a pair of chocolate brown pants and a tight, cream-colored cotton shirt. Justin liked this one a lot and Brian said he could get it. “You can wear it next time we go out with the guys.”

“Yeah?” Justin smiled. “You’re trying to make me look less like a twink, aren’t you?”

“I don’t want any dirty old men trying to steal you away and become your sugar daddy.” Brian joked.

“You’re the only dirty old sugar daddy I need.” Justin kissed Brian quickly before returning to the dressing room.

“I resent that.” Brian laughed. Jeff returned a few minutes later with a couple more shirts that he thought Brian would like. “What, I’m not going to be buying enough already?”

“These just came in yesterday. When I saw them I thought, Brian Kinney could wear these like no one else.” Jeff said with a smile.

“Still not going to fuck you, Jeff.” Brian grinned. Of the few people he refused to fuck, the guy he bought his clothes from was one of them.

“Dammit, Bri. I’ll wear you down one of these days.” Jeff winked. He had given up on Brian a long time ago. Justin came out of the dressing room at that moment in pair of black pants that sat perfectly on his body and the white pinstripe shirt.

“Those are coming home with us.” Brian said. He was truly enjoying sitting here watching Justin model for him.

An hour later, as Brian was paying for Justin’s new clothes, Justin’s beamed. He loved spending the day out with Brian, and the new wardrobe didn’t hurt either. Brian had only bought three shirts and a pair of pants for himself, but had bought over twenty garments for Justin.

“You ready to go back to the loft?” Brian asked. Justin nodded and they headed back out to the Jeep. “I can’t wait until that reception.”

“We should go out for a nice dinner so I can wear some of my clothes now.” Justin said with a smile. Brian smiled. He hadn’t been sure about Justin wanting the new clothes, but was now really happy that he had taken him shopping.

“Sure, but not tonight. I told the guys we would meet them at Babylon around 10:30.” Brian reached over and grabbed Justin’s hand as they drove back to the loft.

“Can I wear one of my outfits tonight?” Justin asked. He was really excited about his new clothes and couldn’t wait to see what the guys thought of them. He liked when Brian gave him things. 

“Sure.” Brian shrugged. “The brown pants and the tight shirt.”

“Ok.” Justin smiled and enjoyed the drive.

 

*.*.*.*

 

“Well, well, well.” Emmett circled Justin that night at Babylon looking at the new clothes. “Looks like we have another label queen on our hands.” He kissed Justin’s cheek. “You look great, honey.”

“Thanks, Em.” Justin said with a smile. Lindsay and Melanie had both complimented him as well when he and Brian had stopped by before coming to meet the guys.

“Brian, did you buy him those?” Michael asked. Brian nodded as he looked around the club, trying to pay as little attention as he could to how amazing Justin looked.

“So, baby,” Emmett put an arm around Justin, “What’s it like having a sugar daddy?” Justin chuckled and waited for the explosion that was sure to be coming from Brian.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Was all Brian said as he removed Emmett’s arm from around Justin and replaced it with his own. Emmett, Ted, and Michael all looked on in wonderment, they had all been expecting more of a reaction from Brian than that as well.

“Did you get more clothes than that?” Ted asked. He had always admired Brian’s taste in clothes and thought that they suited Justin very nicely.

“Yeah. I got about ten outfits or something.” Justin said excitedly. 

“Ouch. Big bucks.” Ted said. There was still a little bit of accountant in him, no matter what he was doing now. Brian shrugged.

“He needed something new.” Brian still seemed somewhat uninterested in the conversation. He leaned over and whispered in Justin’s ear. “Let’s go out there and drive those boys crazy.”

“Ok.” Justin smiled and waved at the guys as he was practically dragged out to the dance floor. Brian, he would barely admit to himself, was really bothered by the sugar daddy comments because they were always made when he bought Justin something and he didn’t like feeling like he was paying Justin for sex with gifts.

“You look good enough to eat.” Brian growled against Justin’s ear as they moved together to the music. “I want to take you home right now.”

“We have to stay for a while.” Justin said breathlessly. He always wanted to go home with Brian, but he knew that people were starting to comment about them coming out, getting turned on in the first 20 minutes and then leaving immediately.

“If you say so.” Brian grumbled and started kissing Justin’s neck. 

“Come on, you two.” Emmett said as he, Ted, and Michael joined them on the dance floor. “Let’s just dance for a while and have a good time before you two go home.” Brian realized how often he and Justin had been leaving early lately.

“Yeah yeah yeah.” Brian said with a smirk. The five of them danced and danced until a familiar song came over the speakers. Let’s Hear It For The Boy was the first song that Brian and Justin ever danced to, the night that Justin beat Brian at his own game.

“They’re playing our song.” Justin winked. Brian pulled him closer and started kissing him. Of all the songs they had danced to, all the times they had danced, this song, that dance, still stuck out in their minds.

“Uh oh. They’ll be leaving soon.” Emmett predicted. Ted and Michael both chuckled and they left the two to dance.

 

*.*.*.*

 

“Are you ready?” Brian asked. He had to confess, he was a little nervous about that night’s reception. He was dressed to the nines in his new black pants, a opalescent white shirt and a matching tie. He couldn’t wait to see Justin in the outfit he had picked.

“Coming.” Justin called from the bathroom. He was fixing his hair to the new messy look he had adopted with his longer hair. When he walked out of the bedroom, a pair of black leather boots and a gorgeous black leather jacket completing his look, Brian’s breath caught in his throat.

“You look like you just stepped out of the pages of GQ.” Brian said with a small smile. He knew that there was no way he was going to feel awkward about having Justin at the work function.

“Feel like it too. Do I look okay?” Justin was, obviously, a little nervous. 

“You’ll be the hottest guy there.” Brian promised. He kissed Justin quickly before grabbing his own coat. He grabbed Justin’s hand and led him out of the loft.

 

*.*.*.*

 

After unveiling the campaign, several people who were in the crowd were coming up to Brian to congratulate him on, what could be, the best campaign of his career. Ryder was in his glory watching the response. He was barely even annoyed that Brian had brought his young lover. 

“Brian.” A familiar looking man said as he came up and shook his hand. “Amazing campaign. You just keep on doing it, don’t you?”

“Sure do.” Brian was trying to place the face. Suddenly it came to him. The man in front of him was Adam Lyons, the guy from New York. “What are you doing in Pittsburgh again.”

“Actually, I’m here for a different purpose. My bosses saw some more of your work and regret not giving you the position. I’m here to head hunt you.” Lyons said with a grin.

“You want me to come to New York?” Brian was more than a little surprised at the offer. He looked around for Justin, who was cleverly hidden within earshot.

“You would have a corner office on Madison Avenue with a view.” Lyons had obviously been told not to return without Brian in tow.

“Really?” Brian leaned back on his heels and pressed his tongue into his cheek.

“Of course. If you come to New York to see our offices next week, they’ll outline the whole package with you.” Lyons was a little too sure of himself.

Justin, who was getting more and more nervous hearing the conversation between the executive from the city and Brian, started to shake a little. He was sure that Brian was going to accept and that he was going to lose him.

“Brian,” Ryder interrupted the conversation, “We’d like you to say a few words.”

“Of course, Marty.” Brian said with a smile. His decision was already made.

“We’ll talk later.” Lyons said putting out his hand for Brian to shake. Brian did and walked up to a small podium they had set up at the front of the room.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I’d like to introduce the brain child for the new campaign, Mr. Brian Kinney.” Ryder introduced him and everyone clapped.

“Good evening.” Brian put on his best diplomatic mask. “I must say that I’m thrilled with the response all of you have had to the campaign and I’m very proud of what we’ve been able to do. This has been an amazing year for the agency and for myself personally,” he looked directly at Justin. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be and you can expect a lot more great campaigns from Ryder & Associates.” 

Justin felt a weight lifted. He knew that Brian was telling him that he wanted to be with him and nothing could have made him feel better. He looked over at Adam Lyons, who looked more than a little bit shocked, perhaps even a little bit devastated.

A few minutes later, after several more congratulations and good wishes, Brian walked up to Justin and laid an arm across his shoulders. “Hey, hot stuff.”

“Nice speech.” Justin commented.

“Thanks. I try.” Brian fanned himself theatrically. “Wanna get out of here?”

“And do what?” Justin flirted playfully.

“Me.” Brian said simply. He took Justin’s hand in his own and they made their way to the door. Just as they were about to slip out of the party a voice stopped them.

“Brian.” Adam Lyons said.

“Yeah?” Brian obviously saw no purpose in talking to the man. Lyons came closer.

“I thought we were going to talk about the position in New York.” Lyons said with a strange look on his face. It was as if he knew that Brian wasn’t interested but was unwilling to admit it to himself.

“I’ve considered my options and I have a much better benefits package here.” Brian pulled Justin closer to himself. “And besides, I’m the big fish here.”

“Well, I guess I don’t have to tell you that you’re giving up a great opportunity here.” Adam said with a defeated sigh.

“Nope. I have all the opportunities I need right here in Pittsburgh.” As he and Justin made their way out to the Jeep, he realized that he had definitely made the right decision. No matter what he pretended, the people in his life here in Pittsburgh were important to him. Michael and Lindsay were his best friends, Deb was his self appointed mother and Vic was like a father. Also, he couldn’t imagine leaving Gus, despite what everyone had predicted he loved his son a lot. And then there was Justin and, although Brian wasn’t exactly sure where he fit in, he knew that he did, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
